For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,880B1, conventionally known as a radiation detector for detecting radiation is a medical radiation detector equipped with a handheld probe. The radiation detector of this type includes a battery as a power supply and a power supply switch as well as a sound output portion for outputting sound according to the radiation intensity detected.